Great sister FMA
by Renard bleu
Summary: Et si les frères Elric avaient une grande sœur qui soit devenue simplette?Une fic qui peux varier selon vos idées!
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Great sister FMA  
**Auteur:** Ailes écarlates  
**Couple:** Aucun  
**Fandom:** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating:** Chai pas s'que c'est, alors j'met K  
**Thème:** Pur spoiler et charcutage de la série by me XP  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il parais qu'ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa.  
Il paraitrais aussi que cette fic est ma toute première que je met sur internet... ou même que je prévois d'écrire jusqu'a la fin.  
Il parait, encore, que c'est un spoil pur et dur, avec juste l'intrusion de mon perso dedans. Et il paraitrais que ce personnage est Isaïa Elric.

Y'a beaucoup d'apparition, né?

**

* * *

**

**GREAT SISTER FMA**

**Résumé :**

Et si les frères Elric avaient une grande sœur ? Et que suite à la transmutation ratée, elle soit devenue « simplette » ?

* * *

**Prologue :**

Par une soirée pluvieuse d'hiver, trois enfants dessinent à la craie dans la cave de leur maison. L'aînée des trois est une jeune fille de 12 ans, ses petits frères ont chacun un an de moins, soit 11 et 10 ans.

L'aîné des garçons finit de tracer un cercle aux symboles étranges.

-J'ai fini. Dit-il en se tournant vers sa grande sœur et son petit frère. Al, Is, allons-y !

Le cadet acquiesça doucement, avec un air inquiet sur le visage, son frère, s'empressa de le rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est parfait.

Le cadet, se retourna vers sa grande sœur qui lui sourit gentiment en acquiesçant, rassuré, il lui répondit. Puis d'un même mouvement, les trois enfants apposèrent leurs mains sur le sol crayonné.

C'est alors qu'une douce lumière dorée s'éleva du cercle tracé à la craie et enveloppa les enfants, donnant une vision de rêves étranges. Quelques éclairs bleutés traversaient le cercle d'or, se rejoignant tous au centre, là où une bassine reposait et qui semblait captiver l'attention des mineurs.

Tout semblait aller à leur désir. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup étudié.

« L'alchimie est une science où l'on doit comprendre la structure de la matière, la décomposer pour ensuite la remodeler.

Correctement utilisée, elle peut transformer du simple plomb en or.

Cependant, comme il s'agit d'une science, elle est toujours soumise aux principes de la nature. »

Pourtant la lumière dorée disparut, remplacée par des lueurs violettes inquiétantes, donnant une vision infernale.

« On ne peut créer un objet d'un certaine masse qu'à partir d'un objet d'une masse équivalente.

C'est le principe de l'équivalence. »

Un cri retentit dans la nuit, recouvert par le bruit du tonnerre assourdissant qui tomba à cet instant, comme par fatalité.

C'était en février 1910 au village de Rizembul.

Etrangement, une jeune fille blonde sortie de sa maison apeurée.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Une vieille femme suivit, par un chien portant une prothèse à la patte avant gauche sortirent aussi pour la réconforter.

-Calme-toi Winry, Demanda la vieille femme.

« Le principe de l'équivalence impose que pour obtenir quelque chose, on doit sacrifier un objet d'une valeur équivalente.

Il s'agissait peut-être d'une leçon…

Que rien ne se gagne sans sacrifice. »

De l'électricité stagnait au sol de la cave, ainsi qu'une épaisse fumée empêchant une bonne visibilité. L'aîné des frères appelait son cadet et sa sœur avec désespoir. Il tourna la tête vers eux, mais fut frappé d'horreur en voyant les vêtements vides que portaient son frère et le corps tremblant de sa sœur qui semblait prit de convulsions.

-Merde, ce n'est pas possible… Ce n'était… Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça… Ce plaignit-il avant de proférer un juron de douleur.

En effet, l'enfant n'avait plus de jambe gauche, le membre tranché net dans la cuisse.

Se reportant à son ultime soutien, il appela sa mère en osant regarder l'épaisse fumée qui se dégageait lentement sur l'abomination qu'ils avaient créée.

Une chose inhumaine et terrifiante.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaam Alors, que pensez vous de ce prologue?

Donnez moi vos reviews pour savoir c'que vous en pensez.  
Ah au fait! Big merci à ma lectrice béta Etoile (moi je dis Edoal) qui se tappe la correction de mes fautes, ainsi que celles que mon ordi ajoute (j'ai toujours pas caler comment il faisais d'ailleur)

ENJOY!


	2. Celui qui défie le Soleil Part I

**Titre: Great sister FMA  
Auteur: Ailes écarlates  
Couple: Aucun  
Fandom: FullMetal Alchemist  
Rating: Chai pas s'que c'est, alors j'met K  
Thème: Pur spoiler et charcutage de la série by me XP  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il parais qu'ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa.  
Il paraitrais aussi que cette fic est ma toute première que je met sur internet... ou même que je prévois d'écrire jusqu'a la fin.  
Il parait, encore, que c'est un spoil pur et dur, avec juste l'intrusion de mon perso dedans. Et il paraitrais que ce personnage est Isaïa Elric.  
****Y'a beaucoup d'apparition, né?**

**

* * *

**

**Mot de l'auteur:** GOMENEEEEEEEE!  
Je ne voulais pas mettre autant de temps pour écrire la suite, mais par suite de concours de circonstance j'ai du laisser ma fic de coté pour un moment.  
Mais maintenant que j'ai passé le Bac blanc, que j'ai aussi mis mon permis (presque) en poche, je peux enfin trouver le temps de mettre la suite.  
Bon, au départ c'est pas censé beaucoup changer de la série, mais comme je n'aime pas la fin (en film), il est fort probable que mon histoire dérive... et qui sais, peut-être sur vos envies si vous me les donnés XP  
Allez, j'arrètes de vous embéter et voici le premier chapitre!

_info:_ J'ai tapper le chapitre 2 et je vais commencer le chapitre 3, alors un peu de patience svp, je dois souvent faire le vide dans ma tête pour bien faire réagir Is.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1: Celui qui défie le Soleil Part I**

**

* * *

**

Du sable à perte de vue, un désert étouffant et un enfant blond affamé portant une longue veste rouge sur des vêtements noirs... Suivis par une jeune femme à robe légère et bleutée coiffée par un chapeau de paille la protégeant du soleil.

Le garçon s'effondra au sol, emportant avec lui la valise qu'il portait avec lui. La fille vint s'accroupir près de lui et le regarda baragouiner dans le sable.

-Si au moins il y avait un peu d'herbe, je pourrais la transformer en pain et manger…Se plaignit-il.

Prise d'une idée, la petite fille se détourna du garçon, sembla s'affairer à quelque chose, puis tendit un pain de sable à l'affamé.

-Du pain, Edo. Dit-elle simplement.

Enthousiasmé par l'offre de la fille, « Edo » prit rapidement le pain des mains de la jeune fille et l'enfourna directement dans sa bouche.

Mais après un instant il fit une tête étrange, comme s'il étouffait, puis recracha du sable.

-Iris ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ? S'étrangla le garçon entre deux toussotements.

-Ce n'était pas bon ? Pourtant je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi Edo. Dit tranquillement la jeune fille en roulant un autre pain de sable.

-Tu l'as… Un profond soupir résigné finit la phrase du garçon.

Soudain une voix s'éleva de nulle part, légèrement étouffée.

-Ed ! Iris ! Je suis là ! En dessous ! Aidez-moi ! Disait-elle.

Mais rien à l'horizon, quand soudain une main gantée surgit du sable et agrippa la jambe du garçon, lui arrachant un cri étranglé de surprise. Mais rien d'autre ne se fit.

Attirée par les bruits la jeune fille avait détourné la tête de ses pâtés de sables et regardait ce qui se passait présentement. D'autres cris étouffés retentirent.

-Aidez moi ! Grand frère, grande sœur !

Lentement les quatre yeux se tournèrent vers la main gantée sortie du sable et le captif ne put retenir sa remarque.

-Tu t'es encore enlisé ?

Le garçon déblaya donc le prisonnier du sable qui n'était autre qu'une armure de fer blanc qui semblait très lourde. Une fois la chose faite, -une petite colline de sable était visible- , alors que le garçon était exténué d'avoir dû creuser par la chaleur étouffante, aggravant sa mauvaise humeur.

-Si tu refais ça, je te laisse derrière ! Prévint-il.

-Mais… Tenta de se défendre la personne en armure.

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS ! S'emporta le jeune homme en frappant d'un coup de pied dans l'armure, qui s'ouvrit pour recouvrir l'assaillant de sable.

-Nii-san ? S'inquiéta la fille. Est-ce que ça va ?

Un grondement indistinct s'éleva du petit monticule de sable nouvellement formé, la personne en armure s'esquiva rapidement avant qu'elle n'explose. Chose qui ne se fit guère attendre, le garçon couru après l'armure dans une course effrénée, ne remarquant même pas qu'il avait enseveli la demoiselle.

L'aînée a 16 ans, le cadet 14.

A la frontière de l'Est, en plein désert est construit la cité de Lior. Aimable endroit construit en pierre, orné de statues tenant des sceptres au pic de soleil. Nos trois héros y arrivèrent en piteux état.

Le garçon blond semblait plus qu'énervé en plus d'être fatiguée, la personne en armure portait la jeune fille sur son dos qui s'éventait avec son chapeau d'une main et tenait la valise en équilibre sur l'épaule de l'armure de l'autre.

-Tout va bien grand frère ? Demanda l'armure.

-C'est de ta faute, vu que tu ne t'es pas arrêté. Bougonna le garçon.

-Je doute que qui que ce soit se serait arrêté dans ce genre de situation, même si on le lui avait demandé. Répondit calmement l'armure.

-J'ai chauuuuuud. Se plaignit la fille.

-Hé, hé… moi aussi grande sœur. Répondit le garçon après un long soupir.

Un instant de silence s'installa, avant que la fille et le garçon ne disent d'une même voix :

-J'ai soif…

Tout d'un coup, le garçon s'arrêta comme un limier, puis tourna légèrement la tête avec des yeux pétillants.

Pas très loin d'eux se trouvait une magnifique fontaine en marche, auquel des verres étaient attachés au socle, permettant aux gens de boire le liquide bienfaiteur.

Tout excité, le garçon « vola » jusqu'à la fontaine, suivit par l'armure qui portait toujours la jeune fille, en chantonnant joyeusement : « De l'eau ! De l'eau ! C'est de l'eau ! De l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau…»

Mais bien vite le garçon déchanta en s'arrêtant devant le bassin.

-Alors voilà ce que je sentais depuis un moment. Geignit-il

L'armure le rejoint et fut étonné de voir la « découverte » de son « grand frère ».

-C'est du sang ? Demanda l'armure.

-C'est du vin rouge. Le contredit le garçon.

-J'ai chauuuuuud. Se plaignit encore une fois la fille qui semble avoir fondu sur le dos de l'armure.

Soudain, une main empoigna le col du garçon, l'éloignant du bassin de la fontaine.

-Hé ! Les enfants n'ont pas le droit de se servir ici ! Prévint-il sur un ton menaçant.

Une fois au bar de l'homme, il fut plus mielleux, il rit même de sa méprise.

-Des voyageurs comme vous ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une fontaine de vin. Je suis désolé de m'être trompé sur votre compte. Dit-il pour s'excuser.

Plus que les paroles, c'était les boissons fraîches qu'il leur avait servi qui gardait la bonne humeur.

Le garçon buvait un jus d'orange à la paille, tandis que la fille vidait verre de lait sur verre de lait.

-La cité de Lior doit être une ville très riche pour avoir une fontaine de vin. Dit le garçon sur un ton de pure satisfaction après avoir bu une gorgée de sa liqueur.

-Oui. Commença le marchand. Tout cela c'est grâce à…

Se rappelant soudainement d'une chose grâce à un son de cloche lointain, il s'arrêta pour allumer la radio qui diffusa une musique douce et calme.

En regardant aux alentours, le garçon vit que le marchand n'était pas le seul à écouter la radio à cet instant. En fait, toute la cité l'écoutait, pas seulement ceux qui étaient à porté de vue des trois héros.

A la fin de la musique une voix grave s'éleva du poste, le marchand buvait les paroles de l'homme de la radio dans un profond respect, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes dans une prière.

Peu habitué à ce genre de pratique, la jeune fille riait doucement de la position farfelue que prenaient tous les habitants.

Moins extraverti, le garçon demanda plus poliment ce que c'était et plus particulièrement si c'était une émission religieuse.

Comme offusqué, le marchand sortit de sa prière et mis ses mains sur les hanches comme s'il leur faisait un reproche.

-Vous faites un drôle de trio vous trois. S'indigna le marchand.

Bien loin d'être offusqué, le garçon continuait à boire tranquillement, tandis que la fille buvait en s'amusant des autres personnes et l'armure regardait passivement le marchand.

Après les avoir détaillés, l'homme demanda s'ils n'étaient pas tous les trois des artistes de rue.

La remarque faillit étouffer le blondinet avec son jus d'orange qui partit tout aussi vite sur ses grands chevaux.

-Hé ! D'où vous vient cette idée ? Ragea-t-il.

-Si vous n'êtes pas des artistes, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? S'enquit le barman curieux.

-On… est à la recherche de quelque chose… Dit le garçon sur un ton plus calme. Alors, de quoi ça parle cette émission ? Tenta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-C'est le seigneur Cornelo. Repris l'homme d'un ton toujours calme.

-Cornelo, dit la corneille au corbeau. Chantonna la fille.

-Qui c'est ce Cornelo ? Demanda le garçon pour qu'on ne fasse pas attention aux dires de la fille.

La question ne resta pas sans réactions, le barman paru éberlué qu'ils n'aient pas entendu parler du représentant du Dieu-Soleil Léto.

Plutôt blasé, le garçon blondinet répondait en étouffant les chants de « corneilles » et de « soleil » de la fille aux longs cheveux si blonds qu'on les croirait blancs.

-C'est pour ça que je pose la question. Dit-il simplement.

-Le seigneur Cornelo est capable de faire des miracles. S'emporta le barman.

L'agitation ramena d'autres badauds qui se firent une joie d'instruire l'ignare, puisqu'ils avaient déjà un petit coup dans le nez.

-C'est grâce à lui que cette cité, perdue dans le désert, est devenue si riche.

-C'est vraiment un homme fantastique.

-Oui, il fait des miracles.

Bien d'autres éloges suivirent sur le compte de Cornelo, mais le garçon préféra se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus les entendre.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à la religion… Tenta-t-il de se défendre.

Closant ainsi la conversation le garçon se releva et demanda à l'armure et à la fille d'y aller. La fille à la robe bleue se plaignit qu'elle venait à peine de trouver une rime pour Cornelo, mais elle ne put dire ce à quoi elle pensait car le garçon en armure fit tomber la radio du barman par terre, la brisant en milles morceaux.

Et ce fait ne semblait guère réjouir le barman qui fit des remontrances à l'armure.

Pour le calmer, le jeune garçon blond aux yeux d'or dit qu'il allait la réparer. Entendre une chose pareil déstabilisa le vendeur.

-Je suis désolé. S'excusa l'armure. Grand frère, je vais le faire.

-D'accord. Répondit le blondinet.

-Ooooooh, elle est toute casséééééééée. Geignit la fille en jouant avec une résistance.

-Iris, attend qu'on la répare, tu veux bien? Dit le garçon un peu blasé.

La fillette fit un large sourire, puis sauta au cou du garçon, vérifiant ainsi qu'elle était bien plus grande que lui d'au moins trois têtes.

L'armure profita de la diversion pour tracer un cercle étrange au sol autour de la radio en morceaux avec une craie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'inquiéta le vendeur.

-Un cercle de transmutation. Répondit le garçon, le souffle à moitié coupé par la fille qui restait accrochée à son cou.

-C'est bon. Fit l'armure en se relevant. Bien... J'y vais.

D'un simple mouvement, l'armure croisa ses mains au dessus du cercle et de la radio cassée. Un léger mouvement des poignets et des éclairs bleus descendirent jusqu'a la radio, provoquant une petite explosion avec beaucoup de fumée.

Les badauds s'étaient protégés de leur bras, de peur de recevoir des projectiles, mais rien ne se fit.

On entendit une voix s'élever au milieu de la fumée.

-Moi, l'incarnation de Léto...

La surprise était générale chez les natifs de la ville. La radio était entièrement réparée et se tenait fièrement debout sur le sol en parfait état de marche. Et elle continuait sa prêche comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est incroyable. Dit le barman. Vous faites aussi des miracles!

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda le blondinet.

-Nous sommes des alchimistes. Rectifia l'armure en ramenant la radio à son propriétaire.

Mais il se la fit piquer par la fille qui se mit à danser avec. Pour éviter une nouvelle casse, il tenta de la lui reprendre, mais c'est sans compter sur l'agilité de la fille.

-Le nom Elric doit vous dire quelque chose. Divertit le garçon.

-Des alchimistes? Se demandèrent les badauds.

-Alors, ça n'était pas un miracle.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'alchimistes par ici. Continuèrent-ils ainsi.

-L'alchimiste d'acier, Edward Elric. Dit une femme étrange assise au comptoir depuis on ne sait quand. Vous êtes assez célèbre dans la Cité de l'Est. Vous êtes connu comme un fameux alchimiste de génie. Continua-t-elle.

Les paroles de la femme sembla flatter le garçon blond.

Mais tout le monde était autour de l'armure qui ne pourchassait plus la fille, car elle avait quand même daigné reposer la radio à sa place normale.

-Incroyable! Dit un homme près de l'armure.

-Je vois, on vous appelle l'alchimiste d'acier parce que vous portez cette armure. Continua un autre.

-Vous êtes très célèbre? en demanda un troisième.

-Euh, ce n'est pas moi... Se défendit l'armure.

Tout le monde fut stupéfait et tournèrent la tête vers le plus petit des trois enfants.

-Tu veux dire que c'est le petit là-bas? Profana un des badauds.

La réaction fut immédiate, le "petit" entra dans une colère noire et fit regretter les paroles à tous les passants. La scène amusa beaucoup la fille, qui s'essaya aussi à la petite "partie" auquel s'adonnait le garçon.

-Il y a beaucoup d'animation aujourd'hui. Dit une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns avec des mèches roses.

-Oh, bonjour Rose. Répondit le barman.

L'arrivé de la jolie fille arrêta les deux enfants blonds dans leur "jeu" et les Elric regardaient Rose avec des yeux ronds.

-Oh? Je n'avais jamais vu ces gens par ici auparavant. S'étonna-t-elle.

Bien élevée, la personne en armure se présenta.

-Je m'appelle Alphonse Elric.

Le garçon laissa tomber les personnes qu'ils étaient en train de punir et se présenta de manière un peu plus effrontée.

-Je suis l'alchimiste d'acier et le grand frère d'Al, Edward Elric.

-Quoi? Tu es l'aîné? S'étonna Rose.

Cette réplique fit bouillir Ed de rage. Mais la présentation de la fille aux cheveux paille fit vite retomber la tension.

Elle s'était approchée de Rose et était maintenant accrochée à son cou un vaste sourire aux lèvres.

-Moi, c'est Isaïa Elric! Chui aussi une alchimiste.

De nature curieuse Isaïa regardait dans le paquet que tenait Rose dans ses bras, sortant des choses assez étranges aux yeux de la curieuse.

-Ah! Grande soeur, il ne faut pas faire ça. S'inquiéta Alphonse en venant auprès des filles pour essayer de calmer sa soeur.

-Tu es aller acheter des offrandes, Rose? Demanda le barman en voyant les objets que continuait de sortir Isaïa.

-Oui. Parvint à répondre la personne concernée en parvenant enfin à s'esquiver de la curieuse, qui était retenue par son frère, et reprit son sac d'offrandes.

-Dis moi Rose, pourrais-tu emmener ces gens à l'église de Léto? Demanda poliment le barman en parlant des Elric. Ils ont l'air à la recherche de quelque chose, peut-être Dieu pourra-t-il les guider un peu.

-Non, nous sommes juste... Essaya Al.

-Bien sûr. Nous avons un endroit où les voyageurs peuvent se reposer, alors je vous en prie, passez la nuit ici. Coupa Rose, aimablement.

-La nuit? Il fait déjà nuit? S'étonna Isaïa. Pourtant je ne vois pas les étoiles.

Semblant ne pas avoir entendu les dire de sa soeur, Edward répondit favorablement à l'invitation de la fille.

Et donc, les quatre enfants partirent en direction de l'église.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Réponses au reviews:

Wouais, j'ai décider d'en faire.

gabriela.gosden: Copieuse de réplique XD Non j'rigole, t'as raison c'est encore en cours de publication.

Yatsuko: Ah? T'avais cette idée aussi? Ah ben moi j'lai mis en plan pour mon premier essai. Bon c'est un peu foireux... et la suite va avoir beaucoup d'anecdote de ma part, mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même. Et VUI j'ai l'intention de refaire toute la série... Mais je sent que ça va rapidement partir en boulette et que ça va changer sur les désires des reviewers. (Donc DONNEZ MOI VOS IDEES ET JE LES METTRAIENT PEUT-ÊTRE DANS MA FIIIIIIIIIICEUUUUUUH)

Natsue77: Je te signale que tu fais la même chose. (flute t'as déjà palié à cette réponse)Et puis si on s'écoutais, on ne s'arréterais jamais de lire. graaaaaaaaaand sourire innocent... et fatigué par les nuits presque blanche

Etoile du soir: Mais j'ai envie de faire une réponse quand même à ma Béta! Comme je l'ai dit plus au pour Yatsuko et encore plus haut en début de chapitre,  
il est fort probable que la série parte en cacahouète et que je suive mon inspiration et vos envies.  
Mais avec pour fond quand même la trame de la série FMA... mais avec de BIG Changement.

Allez,je vous laisse méditer sur mon état de santée mentale et j'espère avoir vos idées sur ma fic pour avoir une suite qui part bien en live, mais qui suive quand  
même un chouya la trame de la vraie série.

BIYOOOOOOOO! ET VIVE LES BISHOS XD (Ou comme dit Natsue: HENTAI SHIKASHI YORI NI! (ce qui n'est pas du tout la même phrase XP))


	3. Celui qui défie le Soleil Part II

yarfInfo : Isaïa (ou de ses surnoms : Is ou Iris) dit beaucoup de fois Etoile dans la fic.

Vous pouvez y voir une référence à ma lectrice béta.

Mais en fait c'est plutôt sur le jeu de la prononciation à la japonaise des surnoms des frères Elric. Ed se dit Edo et Al… ben reste Al. Comme Iris les appellent souvent tous les deux, ça a finit par se coller. Ca devient Edoal. Et par continuité, ça finit en une magnifique Etoile.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Celui qui défie le Soleil (part 2)**

-Priez et vos vœux seront exaucés. Puissent tous les enfants être bénis aujourd'hui et demain par le grâce de la lumière.

Un déclic. Le Grand Prêtre viens déteindre son micro, arrêtant officiellement sa prêche de la journée. Des prêtres au service du Dieu Soleil Léto et du Grand Prêtre Cornelo lui apportèrent de l'eau et une serviette.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous faites, Grand Prêtre. Dit l'un.

-Merci pour vos paroles emplies de sagesse. (1) Dit un autre.

Quelle satisfaction de s'entendre dire cela, le Père Cornelo était au comble du bonheur. Mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une fidèle bien connue.

-Grand Prêtre. Demanda Rose.

-Oh, Rose. S'exclama le Grand Prêtre. (2)

-Des voyageurs, pourraient-ils rester se reposer à l'église ? Demanda la fille aimablement.

Le Prêtre supérieur acquiesça doucement.

-Tu sembles servir Dieu quotidiennement. Remarqua-t-il.

-Oui. Je vis pour servir Léto, alors… Se défendit la demoiselle aux magnifiques yeux violets.

Cornelo vins devant la croyante et posa ses larges mains (3) sur les frêles épaules de Rose, lui faisant relever le visage vers cet être de bonté. (4)

-Dieu observe tes bonnes actions. Mais il faut plus de temps pour qu'un miracle se produise.

Semblant dépitée, Rose ne répondit qu'un petit oui soupiré.

Depuis leur chambre, la famille Elric regardait Rose devant une tombe du cimetière, tel un fantôme hantant un lieu qu'il regrette.

-On m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de la tombe du petit ami de Mlle Rose. Renseigna Alphonse à son frère qui regardait dehors. Elle n'a pas de famille et elle a perdu son petit ami dans un accident… Alors Mlle Rose est venue suivre les enseignements de Grand Prêtre Cornelo.

-Mais ce n'est pas comme si les morts pouvaient revenir à la vie. Philosopha Edward. (5)

-J'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'ils reviendraient à la vie. Coupa Al.

Fort étonné de cette réponse connaissant leurs antécédents, Edward, regarda son frère comme s'il avait perdu la tête. (6)

-Les vivants reçoivent une âme éternelle. Et les morts la résurrection. Les miracles de Dieu en sont la preuve. Conclue le cadet.

La démonstration ne sembla pas plaire à son aîné qui retourna à l'espionnage (7) par la fenêtre en grognant que les paroles de son frère sonnaient vraiment faux. Mais il fut surpris de retrouver Rose accompagné de deux prêtres. (Dont Cornelo, mais il ne le sait pas)

-Whaaaaaaaa ! Ils sont trop bien leurs lits !

D'un même mouvements, les deux garçons tournèrent leur tête pour voir leur sœur sauter sur le lit, maintenant complètement hors service avec les draps sans dessus dessous.

-Il faudra dire à maman d'en prendre de comme ça. Regardez, je suis un oiseau !

D'un soupir triste, Edward ne pus qu'esquisser un sourire mélancolique.

-Iris, il ne faut pas sauter sur les lits. Gronda doucement Al en allant empécher sa grande sœur de sauter encore.

Le lendemain, sur la place centrale de Lior, le Grand Prêtre s'adonnais à une présentation de ses miracles. Il changea de l'eau en vin ou aussi un rondin de bois en statut de Léto qui peuple déjà la grande Cité. Ses exploits étaient acclamés par le peuple de Lior (8).

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demande Ed à son frère qui sont ici pour examiner les « miracles » de Dieu.

-Il semble évident que cette forme de transmutation soit de l'alchimie. (9) Répondit Al.

-Oui, mais les lois… Reprit Ed.

-Oh, hé, vous trois. Coupa Rose qui vint à leurs rencontres. Comment trouvez-vous les miracles du seigneur Cornelo ?

(10)

-C'est assurément de l'alchimie. Cornelo est juste un imposteur. S'entêta le FullMetal.

L'entêtement et le fait qu'Ed dise de Cornelo que c'est un imposteur ne semblas pas beaucoup plaire à Rose qui le regarda d'un mauvais air.

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs. Calma Alphonse. Il transgresse également certaines lois.

-Edo, tu crois qu'il pourrait réparer ma robe ? Demanda Isaïa en montrant la robe chinoise fendue qu'elle portait.

-Iris, ta robe n'est pas déchirée, elle est faite comme ça. Soupira Edward.

-Vous avez des lois en alchimie ? Demanda Rose, revenant au sujet de conversation qui l'intriguait le plus.

D'un petit bond, Edward sauta en bas de la valise (11) pour répondre à la fille.

-L'alchimie ne peut créer quelque chose à partir de rien. C'est une science qui est soumise aux lois de la nature. Expliqua-t-il.

-On ne peut créer un objet d'une certaine masse qu'à partir d'un objet d'une masse équivalente. Compléta Alphonse C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais créer qu'une radio de la même taille à partir de la radio cassée. Je n'aurais pas pu la transformer en une radio plus grande, un morceau de papier, ou un arbre.

-Pour créer quelque chose, on doit sacrifier quelque chose d'une valeur équivalente. Mais ce vieil homme bafoue cette loi. Finis Edward.

-Alors c'est un miracle ! S'emporta Rose.

Sur scène, une fillette présente son petit oiseau mort au Prêtre. Celui-ci ferma simplement ses mains au dessus de l'être inerte. Une lueur rouge fut émit par sa bague qu'il portait au doigt et en retirant sa prise, la fillette pus voir son volatile (12) ouvrir les yeux et s'envoler pour ensuite se poser sur l'épaule du Prêtre sous les regards heureux des citadins.

-Et tu capable de réaliser un tel miracle avec l'alchimie ? Gronda Rose à Edward. Kain sera…

-La famille Elric ?

-J'ai appris que l'aîné des frères avait reçu le titre d'Alchimiste National à l'âge de douze ans. Il est également connu comme l'alchimiste d'acier. Exposa Cornelo à son premier prêtre, une fois dans son bureau, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Ce petit gamin ? (13) S'insurgea le Prêtre.

-C'est un chien à la solde des militaires. Calma Cornelo. Cette cité et ses richesses ont attiré l'attention des militaires et ils essayent d'en prendre le contrôle. Je dois protéger mon peuple et ma ville. Clay…

-Je suivrais la volonté divine. S'inclina le dénommé Clay.

-Merci de nous avoir avertis. Dit Cornelo à une jeune femme une fois dans le couloir. (14)

-Je ne crois pas que cet homme puisse y arriver seul. Soupira la femme.

-J'ai un autre plan, juste au cas où. Dit tranquillement le Grand Pé…Prêtre.

A l'église, Rose nettoyait l'autel aux cierges devant la plus grande statue de la cité.

-Si tu sers Dieu sans poser de question... Est-ce que les morts reviendront à la vie ? Demanda aisément Ed, avachit sur un des bancs de l'église.

Courageuse, Rose se retourna vers lui en lui souriant.

-Oui, sans aucun doute ! Répondit-elle fièrement.

N'attendant pas vraiment cette réponse, le blondinet soupira, puis tira un vieux carnet de note de sa veste rouge et lit à haute voix.

-35 litres d'eau, 20 kg de Carbone, 4 litres d'Ammoniaque, 1,5kg de Chaux, 800g de Phosphore, 250g de Sel, 100g de Salpêtre, 80g de Soufre, 7,5g de Fluor, 5g de Fer, 3g de Silicium et 15 autres éléments.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda naïvement Rose.

-Ce sont les éléments pour réaliser le corps d'un adulte moyen. Actuellement, la science sait déjà tout ça, mais on n'a encore jamais réussi à créer artificiellement un corps humain. Répondit Ed en refermant son carnet de note. Les scientifiques ont cherché ce qui pouvait manquer pendant les quelques cent dernières années. Je pense que leur travail acharné est plus efficace que de prier et d'attendre.

Ne voyant pas quoi répondre, Rose ne pus que se renfrogner.

-Pour info, continua Ed, on peut acheter ces ingrédients au marché avec un peu d'argent de poche. Les humains ne sont pas chers à faire.

-Les gens ne sont pas des objets ! S'indigna Rose. Essayes-tu de commettre un blasphème ?

-Les alchimistes sont des scientifiques. Alors ils ne croient pas à une existence aussi incertaine que celle de Dieu. N'est-il pas ironique que des gens comme nous soient les êtres les plus proches de Dieu ?

Tout en suivant son raisonnement, Ed s'était levé pour rejoindre Rose près de l'autel et maintenant il regardais la statue d'un œil morne.

-Tu n'es pas Dieu. S'énerva Rose.

-Pas plus que le soleil ne peut être un Dieu. C'est juste une grosse boule très chaude. Tu ne feras que te brûler si tu t'approches trop du soleil.

En espion, Alphonse regardait la scène derrière une porte à droite de l'autel.

-Grand frère met Mlle Rose en colère. Remarqua-t-il.

Un cliquetis sonore résonna, Clay tenait un pistolet pointé sur le casque d'Al.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton grand frère te rejoindra bientôt. Dit le prêtre.

Un bruit effrayant retentis lors du coup de feu, se répercutant en résonance dans l'église normalement déserte, suivis par un cri à tuer les tympans.

Effrayés, Rose et Edward se retournèrent vers la porte à leur droite quand le casque de l'armure rebondis jusqu'au pied du jeune garçon.

La porte en bois sculptée de l'église s'ouvrit, poussée par l'armure qui tombait inerte dans un fracas de métal.

Un nouveau cri retentis, tout aussi aigue que le premier quand la sœur des garçons apparue en sautant au dessus du cadavre de l'armure pour aller se réfugier derrière Edward, tremblante de peur.

Distrait par la demoiselle aux cheveux blonds, Edward ne vit pas tout de suite le prêtre sortir lui aussi de sa cachette, ce n'est que quand Rose s'étonna de voir Clay qu'il fit attention au croyant.

-Intendant Clay, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'étonna Rose.

-Ces gens sont des ennemis de Dieu ! Répondit le prêtre. C'est la volonté divine !

Une voix métallique retentis derrière l'intendant.

-Aaaaah, ça m'a surpris.

En se retournant, Clay faisait face à l'armure décapitée en train de parler. Effrayé de cette vision de l'enfer, il recula.

N'ayant plus l'attention de l'intendant, Edward ramassa le casque de l'armure d'un petit coup de pied pour ensuite l'envoyer d'un magnifique direct (15) sur le crâne du pauvre croyant, l'envoyant ainsi dans les pommes.

Paniquée, l'armure couru après sa tête, l'attrapant de justesse en plein vol.

-Striiiiiiiiiike ! Dit fièrement Ed, content de son coup.

Avec légèrement deux de tension, Rose cria, effrayée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sa tête…

Visiblement elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, ce qui gêna un peu Edward.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Dit-il simplement.

-C'est ainsi. Compléta l'armure en se tournant vers Rose pour confirmer son horreur en montrant le vide intersidéral qui emplissait son armure.

-Il… Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur… Continua Rose de plus en plus effrayée, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

-C'est la punition pour s'être aventuré là où les humains ne doivent pas entrer. Expliqua Edward en remettant sa tête. Ed, Iris et moi avons été punis.

-Etoiiiiiiile (16) ! Pleura Iris en se jetant sur l'armure, en larmes.

Rose, encore plus horrifiée s'enfuit en hurlant de toute son âme, ne voulant croire à pareil monstre.

Inquiet de la réaction de la jeune fille, Edward et Alphonse s'encoururent à se poursuite, Isaïa bien obligée de suivre si elle ne veux pas rester toute seule.

La course poursuite entraîna la famille Elric dans une vaste pièce sombre. Après quelques instants, les frères remarquèrent Rose au fond de la pièce, dans des escaliers lorsque des lumières s'allumèrent.

Edward, tenta de l'appeler, mais il n'eu pour réponse que celle du père Cornello qui descendait tranquillement les grand escaliers pour aller à hauteur de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose et marrons.

-Merci de les avoir amenés ici, Rose. Posa calmement le grand prêtre, alors que toutes les lumières s'allumèrent comme par magie à la fin de sa phrase.

-Whoaaaaa, Edo ! T'as vue ! De la lumière s'est posée sur les bâtons accrochés au mur ! Philosopha Iris.

-La lumière ne s'est pas posée sur des bâtons Is, c'est juste que les torches se sont allumées. Expliqua Al avec un calme exemplaire.

Amusé, le prêtre se moqua de la fille, mais une fois arriver près de Rose, Cornello se tourna vers les Elric.

-Alchimiste National, hein ? Je savais que vous finiriez par venir ici. Nargua-t-il.

-Parce que vous trompez ceux qui croient en vous ? Tiqua Edward. Ou parce que vous possédez la Pierre Philosophale ?

Heureux de son effet, Cornello sourit diaboliquement en montrant l'objet mentionné par Ed qui est incrustée à la bague que porte son doigt.

-Tu veux parler de ça ?

Un sourire crispé apparu sur les lèvres du plus petit de la famille Elric.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule explication pour réaliser une transmutation qui viole le principe de l'équivalence sans dessiner un cercle de transmutation.

-C'est exact. Avoua Cornello. Elle n'était censée exister que dans les légendes, le fameux dispositif d'amplification… La Pierre Philosophale.

-J'étais à sa recherche… Gronda Edward. Je vais être direct. Dit-il plus posément. Donnez-moi la Pierre Philosophale. Et je ne dirai rien aux habitants de la cité.

-Tu veux me la prendre ? Ricana Cornello. Si mes miracles disparaissent, qu'adviendra-t-il de cette cité ?

Voyant que ça faisais de l'effet sur le garçon, le Grand prêtre en rajouta une couche en demandant l'avis de Rose… qui malheureusement n'était pas en état de répondre, encore sous le choc de sa vision du corps vide de l'armure.

-Rose, c'est juste un escroc de troisième catégorie… ! Tenta de convaincre Edward.

-Ah ? Il y a plusieurs catégories d'escrocs ? Demanda Isaïa, faisant retomber momentanément la pression de la scène.

-…Aaaaaalllll… occupe toi d'Iris pour le moment. Gronda de nouveau Edward, sur le point de péter un fusible sous la colère.

-Ou…oui grand frère ! Geigna l'armure en prenant sa sœur par une épaule et mis sa main libre sur la bouche de la fille pour qu'elle ne dise rien d'autre.

Un peu déstabilisé par la coupure due à la fille, Cornello réussit tout de même à reprendre sa voix doucereuse si énervante pour les nerfs déjà bien tannés de notre cher Edward.

-Tu dis que je suis un escroc ? Pourtant j'ai fait revivre cette cité quand une guerre civile avais éclaté et menacé de la détruire. J'ai fait de l'eau, et je l'ai transformée en vin. J'ai construit des bâtiments, et même donné de l'argent aux gens. Je suis l'incarnation de Dieu !

Essayes-tu d'enlever Dieu aux habitants de cette cité ? Les ordres des militaires sont-ils à ce point inviolables ?

-Je n'ai que faire des ordres des militaires. Dit Edward, visiblement inspiré de sa sœur qui sait détendre l'atmosphère.

-Quoi ? S'insurgea le prêtre.

-Je… Nous en avons besoin ! Finis Edward.

Trop c'est trop, Rose pris la parole.

-POURQUOI ?

Ce cri eu l'effet d'un choc électrique pour les frères Elric. (17)

-Pourquoi vous continuez à vouloir la prendre, même si ça signifie enlever tout espoir ? Pleura la fille.

-Rose, nous… Tenta Al.

-AL ! ISAÏA S'ENFUIE ! Cria Edward en montrant sa sœur qui prend la poudre d'escampette pour aller voir les lumières posées sur les bâtons.

-Aaaah ! Iriiiiiiis ! Pleurnicha Alphonse en lui courant après. (18)

Anéantie qu'Edward prête si peu d'attention à ses paroles, Rose se laissa choir sur la balustrade. Cornello profita de ce petit moment de panique chez les Elric pour faire un coup en traître.

-Alors maintenant, voyons ce que donne le pouvoir de la Pierre Philosophale.

Un flash rouge surgit hors de la bague, tandis que le sol se changeait en sable.

Non content de son tour de passe-passe, le prêtre fit un ras de marré sablonneux sur la famille.

Edward s'en sorti d'un bond, mais Alphonse, beaucoup trop lourd avec son corps de métal fut englouti… et Iris avais trouvée refuge sur un poteau qui portait un bâton de lumière.

A l'atterrissage, Edward ne pus porter secours à son frère et ne pus que l'appeler.

Prenant cela comme un ordre, Isaïa sauta de son perchoir et se mis à fouiller le sable à la recherche de son petit frère.

La scène devait être très amusante, car Cornello riais aux éclats.

-Cette armure représente maintenant un désavantage, hein ? Ria-t-il. Et vous ne pouvez pas dessiner un cercle de transmutation sur ce sable.

Fort content de son coup bas, Cornello se recula légèrement pour pouvoir accéder à une petite trappe qu'il poussa du plat de la main, enclenchant un mécanisme de cliquetis inquiétant.

Un claquement sec de métal fort peu joyeux fut suivis par l'apparition de deux yeux rouges fluo dans le noir.

En se rapprochant, l'animal qui possède ses yeux est dévoilé, il s'agit d'un lion a queue de serpent.

-Vous avez fais fusionner des animaux à l'aide de la Pierre Philosophale. Remarqua Edward d'un ton très calme.

-Exacte. Mugit Cornello. C'est une chimère !

Après la présentation triomphale du pontife, la chimère rugit avant de charger Edward en claquant de la queue de façon intimidante.

Visiblement blasé de toutes ces mises en scène, Edward soupira.

-ça paraît plutôt difficile de m'en occuper à main nue…

Cette fois c'est au tour du blondinet d'attirer l'attention des foules. Il frappa dans ses mains, puis les plaqua sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière avec des éclairs bleus, signe qu'il fait une transmutation.

Le petit bonhomme à en effet réussit à transformer le sable du père Corni pour se fabriquer une magnifique lance ornés de beaux dragons, made in Elric. (19)

-Quoi ! Dit le prêtre dans un beuglement rauque. Il a réalisé une transmutation sans cercle ?

Bonne bête monstrueuse, la chimère bondis sur sa proie qui se révèle être bizarrement la seule personne armée dans la salle, alors qu'Isaïa est sans défense en train de gratter le sable comme un tarée, puis à s'émerveillée d'avoir réussit à déterrée le casque de l'armure.

-Al, Al, Al, Aaaaal ! Chantonna Iris en dansant avec le casque au dessus d'elle.

-Grande sœur, il y a encore le reste de mon corps à désensabler. Dit Al blasé.

Mais revenons à nos chimères qui fondent sur les Edward.

Notre petit alchimiste, à défaut d'être grand est au moins intelligent, il prend sa lance en main et balaie la chimère du plat de son long bâton.

Fort mécontent de voir sa bestiole mordre la poussière au sens propre comme au figuré, notre prêtrounet envoie valsé son petit zozio qu'il avais réussit à ressusciter dans le premier volet.

Pour doper un peu le petit volatile, Cornello donne un bon coup de lumière rouge dans les plumes et notre oisillon, qui deviens un gros poulet criard.

Très peu impressionné par le quintuplement du volume de plume du piaf, Edward brandit sa lance en direction de l'objet volant sur dopé.

Après deux battements d'ailes (20), le perroquet trop vite grandit attrape la lance avec ses sers et brise le métal pourtant garanti incassable de chez Inova.

Ne s'attendant pas à se retournement de situation, Edward tenta de s'enfuir, mais peine perdue.

Le volatile captura entre ses griffes meurtrières la jambe gauche de l'alchimiste.

La pression arracha un cri à notre alchimiste qui inquiéta Rose, mais qui réjouit le prêtre.

-Muhahahaha ! Que penses tu de ça ?

-Pas grand-chose. Répondit le gamin avec un grand sourire.

En effet, les griffes du piaf se brisèrent sur la jambe du petit alchimiste (21), déchirant le beau pantalon en cuir un peu moulant, dévoilant ainsi un alliage de fer en dessous.

Bien échauffé, Le Edo envoya une bonne droite dans le bec de l'oiseau dopé qui s'envoya voler dans la poussière, tout comme la chimère auparavant.

Voyant ses deux bestioles au tapis, Cornello fit une gueule de cent pieds de long.

Edward sourit en croyant en avoir finis, mais un rugissement bestial lui prouva le contraire.

Rose détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le massacre. Cornello regardais la scène plutôt amusé, mais il déchanta vite en voyant son gros chat reptilien s'être arrêté de manger l'alchimiste au niveau du bras droit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, sale enfoiré de chat ? Tu veux goûter quelque chose de meilleur ?

Par après, l'alchimiste repousse le gros minet et lui botte le… poitrail, le renvoyant au tapis.

Etrangement, deux ombres regardaient la scène depuis un perchoir non identifié. Une femme fort élégante et gracile et un homme fort laid et grassouillet.

-Glutony, c'est cet enfant. Dit la femme.

Un petit tremblement sourd et mat indiqua que la chimère se retrouvait KO après le coup d'Edward. N'arrivant pas à y croire, le prêtre Cornello restait figé de stupeur.

-Im…Impossible. Bégaya le prêtre. Sa jambe n'a pu être tranchée par des serres et son bras n'a pu être broyé par des crocs ?

Tout d'un coup, il sembla réaliser quelque chose.

Voyant que Cornello avait découvert le pot aux roses, Edward expliqua lui-même la situation.

Il porta sa main gauche à son bras droit, là où sa belle veste rouge était en lambeau après l'attaque de la chimère.

-Rose, regarde bien. Dramatisa Edward en déchirant le reste de tissu qui couvrait son bras. Voilà le corps de celui qui s'est aventuré dans la transmutation humaine, le domaine de Dieu. Le corps du pécheur.

Et Oh ! Surprise, au lieu de voir un bras droit fais de chaire et de sang, on vois un montage de tôle, de vis et de fils, relié au torse du gamin.

(22)

Rose tremblait comme une feuille en voyant ce spectacle trop fort en acier trempé et en huile de moteur.

-Des bras et des jambes mécaniques ? Couina-t-elle. Des automails ?

-Tu as tenté de réaliser une transmutation humaine ? Enfonça Cornello. Tu as violé le plus grand des interdits ! Ton corps est passé de l'autre côté !

Isaïa avais enfin réussit à désensabler toute l'armure, mais elle était tellement fatiguée de cette effort sur féminin qu'elle se reposa dans les bras d'Al.

Au même moment Rose se rappela des paroles qu'Ed lui avais dit plus tôt à l'église.

« Tu ne feras que te brûler si tu t'approches trop près du soleil »

-Voilà d'où vient ce nom « d'acier » ! Grogna Cornello dans sa barbe. L'alchimiste d'acier !

Edward ne répondait rien, il gardait son regard assassin sur Cornello. Il s'était fixé un but et était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

The End… Nan j'déconne c'est juste à suivre !

* * *

Comme j'adore dire des petits trucs bien inutiles, vous allez avoir pleins de petits numéros tout au long de la fic XP 

(1) Sachant que les paroles en questions ont étés prisent d'un livre, c'est super flatteur, tiens XP

(2) J'commence légèrement à en avoir marre de l'écrire comme ça, j'vai finir par écrire Grand Péteu si ça continue !

(3) Iris : Il a aussi de grandes dents le mossieur ?

Ailes écarlates : Oui, et c'est pour mieux manger nos petits Edward et Alphonse !

Iris : Nyaaaa ! Etoiiiiiile ! fonce sauter au cou d'Edo et Al. (Edo, Al… Edoal… Etoile… non ? Bon, t'en pis)

Aé : Aaaaaaah, l'amour fraternel… Tiens, ça se dit aussi comme ça entre frères et sœurs ?

(4) Beurk, je veux vomir !

(5) Philosophie… Argh ! Mot haïs de moi ! Comment puis-je dire une telle horreur dans ma fic adoré !

(6) En fait il a perdu bien plus que ça XD

(7) J'vais quand même pas dire matage, ce serait trop fort… quoique.

(8) Tiens, comment on appelle un habitant de Lior au fait ?... Bah j'improviserais. Etoile, si tu sait, tu pourras changer stp

(9) Et moi qui croyais que le mot transmutation était exclusivement utilisé pour l'alchimie ! Et ben je dormirais moins bête.

(10) Hé ? Ed est plus grand que Rose et Is ! O.o

(11) Ah ouais, je me disais aussi.

(12) Certes, chui l'amie des bêtes, mais j'ai un grave problèmes avec les piafs… et ils me le rendent bien d'ailleurs .

(13) Chui étonnée de pas le voir débarquer dans l'anime a ce moment là pour faire la fête au prêtre d'ailleurs XP

(14) Il change rapidement de lieux, s'en est chiant pour moi.

(15) Non je ne fais pas de base-ball --

(16) Pour ceux qui suivent pas, je ré explique. Etoile est en fait l'aboutissement d'un raisonnement d'un esprit malade (le mien et donc aussi celui d'Iris) au début y'a Ed et Al. Ed en japonais deviens Edo. On a donc Edo et Al. Mais pour se simplifier la vie, Edo et Al ne forme plus qu'une seule appellation : Edoal. Par répétitions continues qui dérivent à la française ça finis, immanquablement en Etoile.

(17) La sœur jouant à compter les vis qui composent l'armure de son petit frère.

(18) Ca n'a plus rien de dramatique, tourné comme ça XD

(19) Ceux qui connaissent déjà l'histoire, on se tais.

(20) Qui pourtant ne soulève pas un grain de poussière O.o

(21) Nan me tape pas Edo .

(22) Bizarrement dans l'anim', on voit l'armure se faire fatalité, alors que normalement il est enlisé. C'est trop fort XD

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Ou plutot à LA review! Je n'ai eu qu'un seul courageux pour allez cliquer sur la petite barre en bas à gauche de l'écran et me tapper un jolie texte... sigh. Dire que je met du temps pour tout bien faire!... Comment ça vous voudriez que j'aille plus vite? Mais je soigne mon travail moi!

Enfin bref:

Lulu: Maiiiiiiiiiiiis vui j'ai l'intention de continuer comme ça! Mais maintenant, comme je sent que je ne vais pas rester sérieuse très longtemps (ça ce sent dans mon écriture), j'ai décider de mettre vos idées dans ma fic!

Donc, si vous voulez voir Edward avoir une relation avec Black Hayate (c'est juste un exemple), ou qu'Envy danse le french Cancan (c'est encore un exemple), vous me le demandez dans votre (ou vos... bien que je préfère Vos) reviewS, alors je m'arrangerais pour mettre en forme tout celà.

Mais attention, ma fic n'est qu'a indice de détente et de rires! Donc je ne veux pas de demande de meurtre et après de ressucitage, alchimiquement c'est impossible! (quoique, j'peux toujorus m'arranger, si celà arrive)

En tout cas, j'aimerais bien suivre un peu la trame de l'histoire... Mais si par complètement à volo, t'en pis, je ferais entierrement sur l'instinc. En tout cas, ça dépendras de vos idées et dos vos inspirations, mais surtout... de votre imagination! (ma manière d'écrire n'a que bien peu de chose à voir dedans XP)


	4. Le corps de l'interdit Part I

**Nouveau chapitre tant attendu de GSFMA! **

Pour tout ceux qui se demande pourquoi je met autant de temps pour poster, je vais faire une réponse très simple:  
"Ma fic est basée sur les idées et les envies des lecteurs (d'où le besoin de reviews si vous voulez vous intégrer), de part ce fait, je n'ai qu'au maximum deux chapitres d'avances (ce qui n'est encore jamais arrivé), afin de pouvoir entrer vos idées dans les pages.  
Donc, il me faut tout de même un peu de temps pour tout écrire, avoir assez vidé mon cerveau pour faire agir Isaïa et enfin rester assez pertinante dans ma rédaction, sinon ma lectrice alpha me tappe sur les doigts."  
Je pense que c'est assez circoncie, donc je ne vais pas vous gener plus longtemps et vous souhaiter... bonne nuit!  
... Euh  
non, Bonne lecture plutot XP

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3: le corps de l'interdit (part 1)**

Tu as tenté de réaliser une transmutation humaine ? Tu as violé le plus grand des interdits ! Ton corps est passé de l'autre côté ! Voilà d'où vient ce nom « d'acier » ! L'ALCHIMISTE D'ACIER! Jubila Cornello.

(Générique de début d'épisode. J'la mettrais la prochaine fois si vous le demandez XP)

* * *

Faisant face à leur destin qui se trouvait être un prêtre souffrant d'embonpoint, la famille Elric restait stoïque, attendant le petit discours que seuls les hommes importants savent si bien rallonger en disant des non-sens, fort peu compréhensibles au bout de 2 minutes d'écoute assidue. 

-Je vois, c'est donc ça. Commença pompeusement le prêtre. Je me demandais pourquoi un gamin comme toi avait un surnom aussi dur et froid que celui « d'alchimiste d'acier »

Ah ! J'avais oublié de préciser que tirant vers la cinquantaine, le prêtre à fort tendance à se répéter souvent. Et ayant eu une vie bien remplie, il se conforte dans son expérience en donnant un petit cours d'alchimie à Rose.

-Rose, en alchimie, il est interdit de transmuter les objets en or. En plus de cela, il y a une autre chose qui a été interdite par un accord tacite. Il s'agit de la transmutation humaine.

Réalisant le comment du pourquoi de la chose, Rose nous émit un doux hoquet de surprise et de frayeur en entendant ça.

Les frères Elric gardaient les yeux bas, se remémorant douloureusement comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Isaïa étant un peu trop… bon on l'avoue, débile pour saisir les accusations, elle jouait à défaire et refaire les nœuds qui fixent la devanture de l'armure de son petit frère spectral.

-Jeunes insensés. Gronda joyeusement le prêtre. Vous avez manipulé l'alchimie sans même en connaître les conséquences !

-Non, nous… ! Protesta Al.

- AL ! Cria Edward.

Ce seul mot d'ordre de son frère aîné, réduisit Alphonse au silence. Effrayé par le cri d'Edward, Iris avait totalement stoppé ses mouvements et regardait l'alchimiste aux membres d'acier fixer le sol.

Attristé, Alphonse déposa Isaïa par terre.

-Nous… voulions seulement revoir le sourire de maman. Avoua tristement l'armure.

Sautant sur l'occasion, Cornello se permit de se railler d'eux.

-Mais vous avez échoué ! Jubila-t-il.

-Oui, mon petit frère a perdu son corps, moi ma jambe gauche et mon bras droit, et notre grande sœur la raison. Dit courageusement Edward, alors qu'il se faisait embêter par Iris qui voulait absolument aplatir sa mèche rebelle, mèche dont il avait renoncé au domptage depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

-C'est ce qui est arrivé quand on a essayé de ressusciter une seule personne à trois.

Rose, voici le résultat pour avoir tenté de ressusciter quelqu'un. Concrétisa le jeune blondinet en repoussant de son bras mécanique sa sœur trop collante.

L'allusion à son envie de revoir son petit ami percuta l'esprit de Rose (1), l'effrayant bien malgré elle. Rose se doutait des accusations d'Edward qui allaient suivre.

-Es-tu prête à en affronter les conséquences ? Termina Edward.

Les paroles du blond effrayèrent autant la jeune fille que si il l'avait condamnée à subir les châtiments les plus horribles du Dieu soleil Léto.

Voyant le désarroi de sa fidèle, Cornello posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille (2) aux mèches roses.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit doucement le prêtre. J'ai la Pierre Philosophale que Léto m'a donnée. (3) Et je ne suis pas un amateur comme eux.

-Ne te moque pas de nous ! Intervins Edward.

-C'est vrai ! Approuva Isaïa, stupéfiant ses deux frères de part son initiative prouvant qu'elle avais suivi la conversation. La gelée royale est bien meilleure quand on la met sur du pain beurré ! (4)

La continuation de l'idée de la blonde acheva l'assemblée. Personne n'avait osé imaginer qu'elle était idiote à ce point. Mais Edward fit fi de cette interruption, un peu habitué depuis le temps qu'il voyageait avec elle et continua ses accusations sur Cornello.

-Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être réalisées, peu importe le nombre d'essais.

-Comme attraper toutes les pommes qui se trouvent dans la bassine d'eau en une seule fois ! Intervint de nouveau Iris pour donner un exemple concret à l'idée de son petit frère.

Le lourd silence qui passa par la suite fut assez gênant, surtout en voyant l'air décidé et assuré d'Isaïa. Blasé des interruptions dans ses joutes verbales avec un prêtre borné, Edward décida de mettre sa sœur derrière Al, dos contre ce dernier. Ainsi, elle pourrait compter les grains de sables en paix pour s'occuper, sans écouter la conversation.

-Désolé pour elle. S'excusa Alphonse. Elle ne le fait pas exprès.

-Hm… Fit Cornello avant de reprendre sa prestance et ses accusations contre les Elric. Alors pourquoi recherches-tu la Pierre Philosophale Alchimiste d'acier ? Tu dois penser que tu pourras transmuter ta mère grâce à elle. Rit le prêtre.

-Arrête de te faire un film, crâne d'œuf. Injuria Edward, provoquant une surprise non feinte au père. On veut seulement récupérer nos corps d'origine. Bien qu'il y ait une chance que ça ne marche pas. Avoua finalement Ed avec une pointe d'ironie en portant sa main gauche à son bras droit.

Fâché que ses prédictions soient fausses, Cornello fulminait affreusement.

Toujours poli, Al pris la parole.

-On ne le redira pas. Donnez-nous la Pierre Philosophale, s'il vous plaît.

-Alchimiste National. Prophétisa Cornello. La colère de Dieu va s'abattre sur toi.

-Descends ici, magicien de seconde zone ! Craqua Edward. Je te montrerai à quel point tu es inférieur à nous !

Mauvais joueur, le prêtre Corni activa sa bague magique pour transmuter sa canne derrière son dos, ne prévenant pas de cette manière la famille Elric du danger prochain qui les menaçait.

Rose, elle, étant à proximité de son « sauveur », vit le miracle (selon elle) qui se passait dans le dos du grand homme. Inquiets de la réaction de fuite que Rose fit à l'égard du prêtre, les frères Elric se doutèrent de quelque chose. Et ils eurent raison. Surtout quand ils virent la mitrailleuse Katling qui sortit, comme un lapin du chapeau d'un magicien, de derrière le dos de la corneille… euh… de Cornello.

Et moins d'un quart de seconde plus tard, ce fut le feu d'artifice. Les balles fusèrent, les douillent dégringolèrent, les Rose reculèrent, les Cornello jubilèrent et le sol en nuage de poussière se transforma. (5)

Quand les coups cessèrent, un petit rire nasillard sorti de la gorge (6) de Cornello. Mais il s'évanouit bien vite en voyant un immense mur de pierre au milieu du nuage de poussière qui se dissipait.

C'était Edward qui l'avait formé, afin de protéger sa famille et lui.

-C'était moins une. Souffla Edward.

Des bruits de course se firent entendre dans le couloir, avant que l'on entende d'autres prêtraillons appeler Cornello par le terme honorifique qu'il s'incombe, c'est-à-dire, Grand Prêtre.

En relevant la tête vers les portes grandes ouvertes (7), on pu voir un mini groupe de prêtre, armé de bâtons, prêts à se battre. Le premier d'entre eux reconnus les Elric et sorti un pistolet et tira son chargeur sur Alphonse qui était immunisé contre les balles.

…Et dire qu'il y avait Isaïa juste en dessous, qui grattait le sol, à quatre pattes.

Edward avait réussit à s'éclipser du feu croisé et se dirigea vers un coté de la salle.

-Al ! Par ici… Et ramène Is avec toi ! Ordonna le jeune alchimiste.

-Imbécile, il n'y a qu'une seule sortie ! Clama Cornello

Toujours en train de courir, suivi de près par Alphonse qui tenait Iris par la taille pour qu'elle suive l'allure, Edward avais déjà vu cette fatalité et y avait réfléchit.

-S'il n'en existe pas d'autre…

Il freina dans un dérapage, frappa dans ses mains et posa ses paumes, l'une mécanique et l'autre charnelle, sur le mur de pierre.

Il suffit que j'en fasse une !

Et poum padapoum pif woaouw ! Une belle porte de fer est formée, laissant les Elric sortir, sous les rires non retenus de l'aînée.

-QUOI ? S'insurgea le grand prêtre ventripotent.

Mais la surprise provoquée par cette transmutation laissa à la famille le temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Le tout avant que les prêtres ne reprennent leurs esprits et ne donnent l'ordre de les capturer. (8)

-Grand Prêtre… S'inquiéta Rose.

-Hein ? Répondit-il bêtement.

-Cet anneau… Les miracles, s'agissait-il d'alchimie ?

-Certains préfèrent lui donner le nom d'alchimie. Expliqua calmement le prêtre, bien doux avec Rose (9). Mais je peux faire des choses qui leur sont impossibles.

Voyant qu'il laissait la fille sceptique, le prêtre fit un sourire encore plus large avant de donner sa preuve infaillible.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre.

* * *

De la pièce fort peu chaleureuse, on passa dans une chambre encore plus froide. 

Un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, et on pouvait voir une silhouette se dessiner à travers les rideaux tirés du lit. Une étrange voix hachée s'éleva de la forme ombragée.

-Ro…Se…

-K…Kain ! Souffla tendrement la jeune demoiselle, ivre de bonheur de retrouver son petit-ami.

-Ro…Se… Répéta la forme sur le lit.

Toute en joie et des larmes sur les coins des yeux, Rosa tenta une approche. Mais elle fut retenue par le Prêtre Cornello qui, décidément, aime bien les épaules de la fille pour toujours mettre ses grosses pattes dessus.

Surprise du geste (10), Rose se retourna vers Cornello qui la couvait du regard pendant ses retrouvailles émouvantes.

-L'esprit de Kain a été ramené à la vie grâce à notre Dieu Léto. Son corps devrait être achevé dans quelques jours. Prêcha Cornello.

-Grand Prêtre… S'émerveilla Rose. Alors il ne peut s'agir… que d'un miracle de Dieu.

Mais la fille s'arrêta dans sa reconnaissance et vit des plumes parsemer le sol, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser.

* * *

Du coté des Elric : 

-On aurait facilement pu s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, si tu l'avais voulu. Examina Alphonse.

Edward savait cela et il n'était pas spécialement ravi que son petit frère lui fasse la remarque.

Assis au pied d'une statue de la ville de Léto, les frères regardaient Isaïa jouer à l'alpiniste.

Mais ils furent distraits de leur « contemplation » en entendant un bruit strident leur parvenir. C'était les radios de la cité qui mirent en route, diffusant la voix de Clay.

-Ce soir, trois hérétiques ont tenté d'assassiner notre Grand Prêtre ! L'un est petit, l'autre porte une sorte de vieille armure et le troisième est une jeune fille ahurie aux longs cheveux blancs, clama la voix dans le poste. Le Grand Prêtre veut que personne ne soit blessé. Il vous demande de ne pas sortir !

Bien évidemment, demandez une chose et le peuple fait parfaitement le contraire. Ainsi, toute la cité, armée jusqu'aux dents est dans les rues à cette heure tardive, à la recherche de la famille Elric.

Finalement, ce fut en plein centre-ville qu'Edward, Alphonse et Isaïa furent découverts. Al sur un piédestal de statue du Dieu soleil Léto, Iris sur ses épaules. Ed, quant à lui, était debout à coté d'eux, blasé.

Les citadins en colère avaient encerclé la famille, les menaçant avec leurs armes de fortunes.

-C'est bien eux. Le petit gamin étranger. Dit un vieil homme.

Vexé, Edward avait réagit au quart de tour au mot « petit » quand on parla de lui.

-QUI EST LE GAMIN SUPER MEGA COURT SUR PATTES ! Hurla-t-il

-JE N'AI PAS DIT CA ! Répondit le vieil homme sur le même ton que le gamin impertinent.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous feriez mieux de ne pas résister. Menaça un citadin.

Toujours énervé par l'insulte sur sa courte taille, Edward ne fut pas disposer à les écouter.

-Comment avez-vous osé tenter d'assassiner le Grand Prêtre ? Demanda un villageois outré.

-Des enfants aussi mignons qu'eux qui ont voulu faire ça ? C'est horrible ! Gronda une femme armée d'une poêle et d'une grosse louche.

Blasé, Edward soupira bruyamment alors que sa sœur descendait de sur l'armure pour aller faire un câlin au blondinet.

-Ecoutez. Ses « miracles » sont juste l'œuvre de l'alchimie. Tenta de résonner le blond obstiné. En décomposant et en recréant un objet…

-C'est un mensonge ! Coupa une voix claire et dure qu'Edward reconnu.

C'était Rose qui était redescendue en ville.

A l'instant… Kain, mon petit-ami… est revenu auprès de moi. Souffla t-elle doucement.

Surpris de la nouvelle, Edward en eu le souffle coupé. Mais tous les autres habitant de Lior furent heureux de cette nouvelle et félicitèrent Rose, la faisant doucement sourire.

Tout aussi heureuse par la nouvelle, Iris vint serrer chaleureusement les mains de la jeune fille.

-C'est merveilleux Rose ! Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas difficile de faire chauffer des pâtes !

La félicitation de l'Elric laissa flotter un long moment de blanc, pendant lequel Iris étreignit gentiment Rose pour la câliner.

Mais ce spectacle fut bientôt interrompu par une arrivée fort peu habituelle.

En effet, les lourdes statues de pierre qui parsemaient la cité à tous les coins de rue s'étaient animées pour venir au centre ville afin d'arrêter les trois enfants. Clay fermait la marche de ce défilé, satisfait d'avoir coincé les Elric.

Avant que le moindre mot ne soit prononcé, un coup partit dans un fracas de métal. Une statue venait d'embrocher l'armure d'Al et le mit à terre.

Surpris par la rapidité de l'action, Edward ne pu que s'inquiéter pour la santé de son frère qu'une fois qu'Al fut à terre. Distrait par son inquiétude, il ne réussit pas à esquiver un coup de poing en pierre d'une statue derrière lui.

Un cri cristallin perçât le silence nouvellement installé. La fille Elric prit plus peur pour ses frères que pour elle, déjà retenue par deux statues.

Et il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

Alphonse se faisait battre à coup de sceptre de pierre et Edward s'évanouit face à la dureté du coup.

A son réveil, Edward était séparé de son frère et de sa sœur, et se retrouvait face à Cornello, dans l'église. Le sourire dément digne d'un possédé de je ne sais quel dieu ou démon de cette cité a de quoi effrayer le pire des homonculus. (11)

Une chaînette était accrochée à la ceinture du jeune l'alchimiste national. Intéressé par la chaîne d'argent, Cornello fit sortir de la poche d'Ed une montre, en tirant doucement la chaînette. Sur la montre a gousset, une créature étrange était gravée. Une sorte de lion a demi poisson avec une corne sur le crâne, emprisonné dans un losange et un hexagone.

D'un coup sec, le Grand Prêtre arracha la montre de la ceinture d'Edward, cassant net la petite chaîne d'argent.

Soucieux de ses affaires, Edward se débattit pour tenter de se libérer de la prise de deux prêtres qui le retenaient par les bras.

-Rends-la moi ! Brailla Ed

-Alors voici la preuve que tu es un Alchimiste National, hein ? Demanda perversement Cornello en agitant la montre sous le nez d'Ed. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une… La raison pour laquelle tu es capable de réaliser une transmutation sans cercle… c'est parce qu'elle agit comme un amplificateur, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward serra les dents. A la vue de son agacement, Cornello rit démentiellement gardant la montre comme trophée.

Tête basse, le blondinet cacha son humeur à Cornello, ne lui montrant pas son sourire de conquérant.

* * *

(1) Aoutch ! Ca doit faire mal. 

(2) Vite ! Confisquons lui la soutane !

(3) Je ne savais pas que le dieu Léto portait du 95E O.o

(4) Y'a pas que le pain qu'est beurré.

(5) Ah ! A pas durée jusqu'à la fin la poésie.

(6) Nasillard, ce n'est pas du nez normalement ?

(7) Alors qu'avant elles étaient hermétiquement fermées !

(8) Et avec tout ça, on vous offre un magnifique ensemble d'alchimiste National couleur rouge sang ou noir intense en taille unique ! Une chance à ne pas laisser passer ! (Excusez l'auteur, elle à péter les plombs)

(9) Osez me dire qu'il n'a pas des vues sur elle !

(10) Pourtant elle devrait être habituée.

(11) Pur spoil !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews!**

Incroyable! J'ai eu 2 reviews/fait la fête/

okii-nekko: Vui je sais, je suis géniale! ... Comment ça c'est juste ma fic? ... Rooooh bon okey, juste GSFMA qu'est géniale.  
Pour le courage, il faudrais plutot l'orienter vers mes révisions du bac... Mais c'est vrai aussi que tout refaire épisode par épisode c'est long... (enfin... surtout pour vous ") Pour la suite... Ben tu l'as eu juste au dessus! C'est po grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça, né?  
Allez, Biz à toi aussi!

maud: Vui, moi aussi Isaïa me fait triper (et mes alpha et gamma lectrices aussi )je me demande parfois comment je fais pour être aussi géniale! (Qui a dit "c'est naturel chez toi?" ... NATHAN J'VAI T'BUTER/va tuer son frêre à coup de cochon d'inde/)  
Non, y'a pas beaucoup d'innovations, je sais. C'est juste une reprise de la série en attendans que les reviewers donnent leurs idées pour la suite.  
D'AILLEURS! En parlant d'idées! Je suis heureuse de t'annoncer que ton envie de voir Envy (jeu de mot) avec Isaïa va être mis en pratique! (Je sais pas encore comment, mais chui une as pour improviser afin que ça colle).  
Mais pour y arriver, faudrais déjà qu'Envy et les Elric se rencontrent... Or c'est dans loooooooooooongtemps!  
Donc, je vais "zapper" quelques épisodes, afin d'arriver plus vite à la partie tant attendu de maud

Ainsi donc voilà comment se termine ce chapitre sur un merveilleux: A suivre...


	5. Le corps de l'interdit Part II

Vaaaaaaaaaaalààààààààà, vous avez attendu plusieurs mois pour ce nouveau chapitre... et j'en suis désolée, mais malheureusement, j'avais stockée les épisodes de FullMetal Alchimist sur le Disque Dur Externe (DDE pour les intimes) et encore plus malheureusement, mon frère avais embarqué ce dit DDE à Belfort, qui est bien loin de ma petite maison dans l'est de la France. Donc j'ai du attendre qu'il veuille bien revenir avec ce cher DDE, et donc avec les épisodes de FMA (que je me suis empressée de mettre sur mon ordi), pour pouvoir enfin finir ce chapitre!

Donc voilà, désolé pour l'attente, mais si vous devez lapider quelqu'un, ce sera mon frangin de Belfort. Merci!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le corps de l'interdit (part II)**

Tout en haut du cloché de l'église, un jeune prêtre se doit de sonner la cloche de bon matin. Mais quand il essaya de tirer la corde pour faire sonner la lourde cloche en bronze, il faillit tomber de très haut. En regardant au dessus de lui, il ne vit aucune cloche. Elle avait disparu!

Bien loin de cette nouvelle, Edward et Isaïa étaient attachés dans les cachots de l'église (1). Un bruit métallique attira l'attention du garçon. C'était Rose qui avait ouvert la porte pour leur apporter à manger. Elle s'avança doucement vers le blond réveillé.

D'assez bonne humeur, malgré sa condition de captif, Ed plaisanta (ou alors il est parfaitement sérieux) nonchalamment.

-Peux-tu me donner à manger, vu que mes bras sont attachés maintenant. Rigola-t-il en ouvrant grand la bouche après pour que la fille le nourrisse.

Rose posa simplement le plateau de victuaille devant Edward et voulut s'enfuir en courant. Mais Edward la retint en lui parlant gravement.

-Est-il vraiment… ton petit-ami ?

Rose ne répondit rien et s'enfuit à vive allure, laissant le frère et la sœur devant un plateau de victuaille qu'ils ne purent toucher avec les mains.

Loin de se faire démonter, Edward ramena le plateau près de lui avec son pied.

Sa sœur par contre ne s'intéressait pas spécialement au repas et préférait laaaaaargement jouer avec ses menottes. Un bruit étrange et sourd éveilla la cellule.

Intrigué, Edward écouta attentivement, puis se mit à sourire.

* * *

De son coté, notre Cornello adoré est endormi dans son grand lit de soie finement brodée. 

Chose étrange, au dessus de son lit, un signe apparut. Un dragon écarlate se mordant la queue avec une étoile a six branches en son milieu apparaît dans les airs. Au sol, pile en dessous du marquage lumineux, un véritable serpent apparaît.

Loin d'être apaisé, même s'il dort, le prêtre s'agite dans son lit. Placide le serpent le regarde un moment, puis le renifle avec sa langue. Sans prévenir, il ouvre largement sa gueule, ses crocs dégoulinant de venin et de bave prêt à engloutir le prêtre d'une seule traite.

Effrayé, Cornello se réveille d'un bond, haletant. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
Pourtant, en redressant la tête, son cauchemar sembla ne pas être terminé.  
Juste en face du lit, une chaise était posée et dessus une ombre féminine le regardait.  
Elle se mit à parler d'une voix suave et envoûtante.

-La Pierre Philosophale était notre petit secret… Vous vous rappelez ?

Proche de la crise cardiaque, Cornello n'émit qu'une respiration coincée dans sa gorge.

* * *

Dans un autre lieu aux grandes portes bleu, une petite Rose entra timidement dans la grande pièce. Voyant que personne n'est dans les environs, elle s'invita à refermer la porte derrière elle dans le plus grand secret.  
Doucement, elle s'avança vers le grand lit à baldaquin avec les rideaux fermés, là où son petit-ami dort paisiblement. 

-Kain, je suis désolée… Mais… Je voulais parler un peu avec toi.

Une ombre se dressa derrière les rideaux bleutés et parla en hachant les syllabes.

-Ro… se…

Heureuse de cette simple intervention, Rose ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Elle voulu rejoindre son tendre aimé dans le lit, mais un invité opportun ouvrit les portes, surprenant la jeune demoiselle.  
La personne qui était entré, n'était autre que Cornello (2) et son sourire bienveillant (3) habituel.  
Ne sachant que faire, Rose ne put qu'exprimer son étonnement et sa gène en soufflant simplement le titre honorifique de Cornello.

-J… Je suis désolée de faire irruption comme ça… (4) Tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille.

En voyant l'air désespéré de sa fidèle, Cornello agrandit son sourire lub… euh… bienveillant.  
Soudain, un grand vent pénétra dans la pièce par les fenêtres. Surprise, Rose se retourna afin que ses cheveux ne lui tombent pas sur le visage. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en se retourna face au lit !  
Son merveilleux Ken… euh… Kain n'est en fait qu'un gigantesque oiseau aux yeux désespérément vides de toute vie, âme, sentiments ou tout ce que vous voulez de louable.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Rose. Même avec le pouvoir de la Pierre Philosophale, je n'ai pu qu'offrir en sacrifice à Dieu la vie de ces oiseaux et la transférer dans un autre corps. Expliqua sadiquement Cornello. N'aimes-tu pas cette chimère qui marmonne comme Kain ?

La bague au doigt du Grand Prêtre s'illumina une brève fois. Comme répondant à un appel, l'oiseau chimérique immonde sauta au bas du lit, effrayant encore plus Rose.  
D'un caractère vicieux, Cornello s'esquiva derrière la porte pour glisser ses derniers mots d'adieux à sa fidèle.

-Salue Kain pour moi. Railla-t-il avant de refermer la porte, laissant libre cours à sa création pour déchiqueter Rose complètement tétanisée.

Dans le couloir, le serviteur du Dieu soleil Léto jubilait.

-Il ne reste plus que deux personnes qui connaissent le secret de la Pierre Philosophale maintenant.

Retour à la chambre de « Kain » (5).

Rose attendait son heure de mort, les yeux fermés, visiblement pas très digne de son sort. Mais ne sentant rien arriver et en entendant des étouffements rauque, notre chère ex-disciple de Léto daigna rouvrir les yeux.

Mais oh Miracle ! Que voyons nous mon cher Jean Gui ! L'oiseau est rétamé au sol, se noyant dans sa bave, visiblement assommé ! Mais qui a pu faire un tel prodige ! Qui a réussit à maîtriser cette bête aussi féroce que laide !  
Et bien je vous le donne en mille mon cher Jean Gui ! Il s'agit de notre cher ALPHONSE ! Qui tel le chevalier charmant dans son armure étincelante viens occire les méchants ! C'est incroyable ! It's Incredible ! Je ne sais comment m'exprimer mon cher Jean Gui, c'est tout bonnement IN-CRO-YABLE ! (6)

Mais revenons à notre sujet premier.  
Certes chevalier servant, d'un charme… métallique, mais aussi charmant qu'un chaton devant sa boîte de thon, ce cher enfant en armure invite la belle jeune fille a partir de cet endroit dangereux !

(CLONK! Pardonnez moi, je reprends mon récit, en laissant le fou de Jean Gui dormir avec les pâquerette.)

-C'est dangereux ici. Allons-y, demanda gentiment Alphonse en tendant la main à Rose. Dépêchez-vous.

Toujours sous le choc, Rose se laissa convaincre en regardant d'un simple coup d'œil l'oiseau mourrant qui s'est fait passer pour son petit-ami. (7)

Retour aux cachots d'Edward et Isaïa.  
La jeune fille s'étant endormie sur l'épaule de son frère, Edward nous fais un petit speech sympathique.

-Votre supercherie sera bientôt dévoilée.

-Les fidèles ne font pas la différence entre l'alchimie et les miracles. Non, l'alchimie et les miracles sont la même chose pour eux, et ça les rend heureux…

-Ah oui ? Railla Edward. Et quels profits en tirez-vous ?

-Le principe fondamental de l'alchimie est le principe de l'équivalence.

Expliqua Alphonse à Rose, pendant qu'il nouait des fils électriques entre eux. Pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut offrir un objet d'une valeur équivalente. On traite mon frère de génie, mais il est devenu ce qu'il est en travaillant dur.

Al s'arrêta un moment son explication pour transmuter un interrupteur de fortune aux fils qu'il avait noué précédemment.

-Voilà comment il est celui qu'il est maintenant.

-Mais vous Isaïa, Edward et toi en avez tous payé le prix, non ? Couina Rose. Un bras, une jambe, un corps, un esprit… Mais vous essayez de les récupérer maintenant.

Puis elle poursuivit sur un ton plus doux.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à votre mère ?

Alphonse se releva brusquement, comme piqué au vif.

-Je pense que ça va bientôt commencer, détourna-t-il.

-Quoi ? Demanda Rose.

Pour toute réponse, Alphonse appuya sur le bouton ON de son interrupteur. La cloche, transformée en haut-parleur grésilla un moment, puis on put entendre la voix d'Edward résonner fortement.

-Alors, vous en aviez après l'argent finalement. Dit-il.

-Ed ? S'étonna Rose.

-Je peux obtenir autant d'argent que je veux grâce aux donations de mes fidèles. Expliqua Cornello, amusé. Mais ce que je voulais, c'était des fidèles prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour moi. Ils croient que je peux ressusciter les gens, alors ils n'ont pas peur de la mort. Ces fidèles deviendront finalement l'armée ultime. REGARDE ! Je commencerai en soumettant ce pays dans quelques années !

Dégoûté, Edward faisait triste mine devant le vieux fou. Il baissa les bras en soupirant, fatigué.

-Je me fiche de ça.

-Quoi ?

-Vous ne pouvez ressusciter personne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Même si l'on tentait une transmutation humaine à l'aide de la Pierre Philosophale, le résultat en serait imprévisible. Pourquoi prendrais-je ce risque pour un de mes fi…dè…les…

Cornello avant ralentit dans son discours quand il vit Edward croquer généreusement dans son morceau de pain que Rose lui avait apporté avant.  
En entendant le prêtre perdre en volume, Edward lui sourit d'une façon carnassière, puis se décala d'à coté du mur, laissant tomber sa sœur à plat par terre, comme une serpillière sale, dévoilant un micro placer juste derrière, caché dans le mur.

Et voilà mon cher Jean Gui ! Notre pauvre prêtre vient de découvrir la supercherie ! Comme je comprends son étonnement. Il doit être absolument décontenancé de savoir qu'il a été mis sur écoute ! Et quel ne serait pas sa surprise de savoir que TOUTE la citée de Lior l'a entendu ! Ecoutons d'un peu plus près sa réaction mon cher Jean Gui.

-QUOI ! Depuis… Depuis quand ce micro est-il allumé !

-Depuis votre arrivée. Détonna la voix d'Edward, légèrement cachée par un bâillement d'Iris.

-Co… Comment avez-vous obtenu mon matériel de retransmission ?

-Mon frère s'en est chargé. Oh ! Pendant que j'y pense, celui que vous avez capturé hier, c'était juste une bricole que j'ai transmuté pour lui donner son apparence.

-Non… Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Ne le croyez pas !

Et bien visiblement mon cher Jean Gui, Cornello est au courant que toute sa cité chérie l'a entendu. Et dans sa rage, il fusille le micro, faisant exploser tous les tympans des habitants de Lior.

Mais loin d'être idiot, (a défaut d'être grand) notre cher Edward s'est retiré de DEVANT le micro pour se mettre DERRIERE… pas le micro, mais du Grand Prêtre.

C'est vrai que c'est plus sûr, surtout quand c'est Cornello qui maintient la sulfateuse sur son épaule.

Mais, me direz-vous, où se trouve Isaïa pendant ce temps ? Comment a-t-elle pu survivre aux tirs meurtriers de l'arme du Prêtre ? Et bien… C'est d'une simplicité enfantine, notre cher alchimiste national d'acier (ou de métal pour les intimes) a créé un mur épais de protection pour sa sœur un peu idiote.

En-fin-bref.

Rapide comme l'éclair et vif comme une anguille, le fullmetal a transmuté son bras mécanique en une lame acéré, certifiée par Sofinco, découpe avec une netteté déconcertante le canon de la sulfateuse de Cornello.

-Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? Que vous étiez inférieur à nous. Sourit Edward.

Complètement paniquée et désarmé face au nain armé d'un canif (8), Cornello préféra battre en retraite. Que d'erreuuuuur, à sa sortie il fut accueillit par tous les habitants de sa cité, visiblement l'air contrarié, furieux et surtout, avide d'un châtiment s'il n'y a pas d'explication.  
Un des prêtres sous l'autorité de Cornello, essayant de retenir la foule hors de l'église demanda tout de même si ce qu'ils ont entendu était la vérité.  
D'abord tétanisé par cette vision cauchemardesque pour son grand rêve, Cornello se reprit bien vite, voyant qu'il devait calmer ses citadins par de belles paroles dont il a le secret. Une fois le calme retrouver en son être, il tonna d'une voix juste et clair.

-Je ne sais pas ce que cet hérétique vous a fait entendre en utilisant ma voix. Mais il s'agit d'un coup monté. Pour en faire la preuve, je vais éliminer cet hérétique en utilisant le pouvoir de Dieu.

Constatant que son peuple restant sceptique, Cornello employa les grands moyens.

-VOYEZ LE POUVOIR DE DIEU !

Brandissant sa main baguée en l'air, la pierre sur son atout de fer étincela et une à une, les statues de Léto qui parcheminent la cité grésillèrent, puis comme un seul homme, ils descendirent de leur socle.  
Satisfait de voir l'effet que son petit spectacle produisit dans la foule, Cornello ne put qu'en être fier. Mais un haricot blond (9) le perturba dans son euphorie.

-Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner. Conseilla Ed, toujours accompagné de sa sœur qui lui fait des tresses.

-Ah. Sans ceci, Cornello montra la montre d'alchimiste d'Ed, tout ce que tu peux transmuter, c'est ton armure.

-Vieil homme, je vais te montrer ce qu'est la vraie colère de Dieu !

Clap, Pof. Edward fit un festival d'éclair bleu d'une seule main. La foudre passa de devant l'église à l'intérieur en quelques secondes pour se terminer dans la grande statue de Léto qui trône au fond de la bâtisse.  
Suite à cela, un gigantesque tremblement de terre secoua l'église, faisant rire Isaïa qui dansait au rythme des secousses. Une explosion enfuma l'église et on ne tarda pas à voir quel en était la cause : La statue géante de Léto dans l'enceinte du bâtiment venait de se lever !  
Stupéfaction totale pour Cornello de voir cette statue s'animer sous la volonté d'Edward et les hourras de la sœur timbrée.

-C'est impossible… Moi-même je ne pourrais pas mouvoir une telle masse avec la Pierre Philosophale !

Cornello ne fut pas le seul à resté ébahi de cet exploit. Tout le peuple présent était en émoi devant la grande statue qui se tenait fièrement debout.

-La punition qu'il a reçue a laissé quelques traces, constata Alphonse qui était en retrait avec Rose, mon frère est l'alchimiste d'acier !

Ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, la statue géante de Léto leva le point, puis l'abattit sur le Grand Prêtre Cornello qui tenta vainement de se protéger avec ses bras de chair. Heureusement, le blondinet court sur pattes n'étant pas un meurtrier, il avait raté délibérément Cornello.  
Ayant subi une peur monstrueuse qui lui a fait voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, Cornello s'effondra sur place. Edward vint le voir en conquérant, bien décider à obtenir ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début.  
Comprenant son raisonnement, le prêtre serra la bague contre son cœur en piaillant comme un gamin qui veut garder son jouet favori.  
Voulant s'enfuir, Cornello s'empressa de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais a peine trois pas plus tard, la pierre philosophale émit des éclairs carmin, englobant la main du Grand-prètre et lui provoquant des ondes de chocs dans tout le corps, le mettant à terre à nouveau.  
Tout de même inquiet par la réaction de la pierre philosophale (10), Edward vint voir l'état de la bague… mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le bras du Grand-prètre boursouflé, avec des bout de ferrailles, des tuyaux et d'autres rouages mécaniques qui sortent de sa peau.

- Un rejet !

S'étonna Edward avant de voir la pierre philosophale se fissurer sur la bague, puis éclater en morceaux.  
Le choc était visible sur le visage d'Edward.

-Une copie ? Suffoqua-t-il. Vous avez causé… tous ces problèmes… et nous avez forcé à faire tout ça… uniquement pour une fausse pierre ?

Isaïa vint voir le centre d'intérêt de son frère, toute curieuse, ignorant la voix légèrement désespérée d'Ed. La simple vue des morceaux de tuyaux donna une idée à Iris. Elle tira dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit bien tendu (et accessoirement que Cornello jure de douleur), puis elle joua de la musique avec en faisant vibrer les tuyaux, produisant des sons fort mélodieux… mais s'harmonisant que très peu avec les exclamations de douleur du Grand-prètre.

- Ce n'était qu'une vaste blague ! S'emporta Ed, faisant sursauter sa sœur et stoppant sa séance de torture mélodieuse à Cornello.

La paix et la sérénité revinrent sur la cité de Lior. Assis sur le rebord d'un pont, la famille Elric n'avais pas spécialement la pèche. Ed regardait piteusement sa montre d'alchimiste d'état.

-Nous avons fait tout ça pour rien. Soupira-t-il. J'ai cru que je pourrais enfin te redonner ton vrai corps Al.

-Tu devrais penser à toi d'abord, grand frère. Conseilla de sa voix métallique Al. Ton automail génère ses propres problèmes.

-Bien, partons à la recherche de notre prochain indice. Intima Ed.

-Qu'avez-vous fait… Pleurnicha une voix douce

D'un même mouvement, les Elric tournèrent la tête vers un bout du pont, voyant Rose, l'air infiniment triste. Iris, reconnaissant la demoiselle fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Dame Tulipe ! S'exclama Iris, ravie de la revoir.

-Euh… non, c'est Rose, Iris. Rectifia Al en retenant sa sœur qui voulait faire un gros câlin à la jeune fille aux mèches roses.

-Les miracles du Grand-Prètre… représentaient l'espoir pour notre cité. Continua Rose. Si nous avions la foi, les morts reviendraient à la vie… C'était notre seul espoir ! S'emporta-t-elle que la fin.

Edward laissa un instant de suspens pour bien voir que Rose avait finis son speech, puis il lui répondit posément.

-Tu veux dire que nous aurions dû laisser les choses comme elles étaient ?

-Quelle… Quelle sera ma raison de vivre dorénavant ! Pleura Rose, déboussolée. Dis-le moi !

Exaspéré par les complaintes de Rose, Edward ferma les yeux et lui tourna le dos, signe qu'il se fichait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

-Décide-le par toi-même. Lança-t-il quand même. Lève-toi et va de l'avant… Tu as des jambes.

Devant le ton de reproche d'Ed, Rose s'effondra sur elle-même en regardant Ed s'éloigner avec Iris qu'il avait pris par la main.  
Plus gentil, Al s'approcha tout près de Rose et se mis à sa taille.

-Je crois que grand frère a fait tout ça pour vous. Dit-il doucement.

-Je ne lui avais rien demandé. Cracha Rose dépitée.

-… Nous avons vu beaucoup de choses. Narra Al.

Dans la paroisse du dieu soleil Léto, le Grand Prêtre Cornello se cachait dans sa loge, son bras gauche toujours en piteux état… Mais avec la compagnie de deux personnes habillées de noir , soit une jeune femme au physique des plus mis en valeur avec sa robe a fort décolleté, et un homme chauve de la taille d'un éléphanteaux aux habits moulant ne le valorisant guère.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Haleta le prêtre. Cette pierre que vous m'avez donnée, ce n'était pas la vrai Pierre Philosophale !

-Bien sûr que non. Souffla la voluptueuse jeune femme .Cette cité constituait juste un appât. Ceux qui sont à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale auront vent de la rumeur et afflueront vers cette cité. Et alors…

La nouvelle de la traîtrise de la femme bouleversa le prêtre, lui enlevant de sa superbe.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Bafouilla Cornello, effrayé.

-Lust, est-ce que je peux manger ce vieil homme ? Demanda l'homme en noir grassouillet.

La demande visiblement sérieuse de l'homme en noir à la femme choqua profondément Cornello et paniqua pour sa vie.

Aucun cri de fut entendu, mais si quelqu'un écoutait aux portes, il aurait pu entendre un bruit de succion et de liquide s'écoulant à flots sur le sol tapissé de la chambre de Cornello.

* * *

Dehors, sur les marches en ruines du temple, les citoyens de Lior recherchaient avec ardeur le feu Grand-Prêtre Cornello. 

Quand soudain, une vision lugubre s'afficha aux yeux d'un citoyen dans les décombres sous le soleil couchant. Des dizaines d'oiseaux multicolores jonchaient le sol, morts.

En détournant son regard de ce spectacle peu ragoûtant, un Liorien fit une rencontre des plus choquante.

Le Grand-Prêtre Cornello en tenue de voyage arrivait avec un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres.

Après avoir vue ce spectacle désolant, l'arrivant prit un des oiseau dans ses mains, puis le porta au dessus de lui. Tous les citoyens le regardaient faire avec curiosité. Puis, d'un mouvement doux, le Grand-Prêtre relâcha l'oiseau dans le ciel, en compagnie de tous les autres qui reprirent vie.

Aucune lumière, aucun trucage n'avait été vue.

Les citoyens crurent a nouveau à la vision d'un miracle.

C'est alors que Cornello prit la parole depuis son retour, l'air attristé et grave.

Pendant que j'étais parti, il semble qu'un démon ait causé des problèmes dans notre chère cité. Mais maitnenant que je suis de retour, n'ayez plus de craintes.

-Vous êtes… Vous êtes le vrai Grand-Prêtre ? Demanda une femme le cœur empli d'espoir.

Pour toute réponse, Cornello fit un sourire réconfortant qui lui valut l'ovation des citoyens.

Mais, plus haut dans le ciel, se dirigeant vers le soleil couchant, les oiseaux ayant été ressucités par la grâce de Cornello, éclatèrent en une multitude de gouttes… Sans que personne ne le remarque… ou presque.

Toujours dans la chambre du vrai Cornello, la nommée Lust avait vue ce prodige en souriant comme à l'habituel.

Puis son regard descendit sur l'assemblée devant le temple à moitié démolis par les prouesses du Fullmetal Alchimiste.

-Envy, je suis désolée, mais tu vas devoir garder cette forme un petit moment.

* * *

Sur la cité aux couleurs de feu sous le crépuscule, Rose se remémora les paroles d'Alphonse sur le pont, alors que la famille Elric repartait sur les routes. 

-Nous avons vu beaucoup de choses. Disait-il. Et je vais vous raconter notre histoire. Vous ne devez pas suivre le même chemin que nous. Voilà pourquoi je vais vous raconter. Nous sommes nés et avons grandi dans un petit village du nom de Rizenbul, à l'est de la Cité du Centre. Tout a commencé là-bas.

Juste une histoire d'enfants vivant avec leur mère, faisant des transmutation de jouets pour qu'elle soit fière d'eux, leur disant qu'ils étaient bien ses enfants. Un sourire ravi de ses simples paroles, mais oh combien réconfortante à leur cœur.

Une vie paisible en campagne… loin de savoir ce qu'ils allaient endurer.

- On ne peut rien obtenir sans sacrifices. On doit offrir un objet d'une valeur équivalente pour obtenir quelque chose. C'est le principe de l'équivalence en alchimie. Quand nous étions jeunes, nous pensions qu'il s'agissait de la loi qui régissait le monde.

A suivre...

* * *

(1) Je ne savais pas que les églises autorisaient les cachots dans leurs sous-sols O.o 

(2) La surveillerait-il avec une caméra cachée !

(3) Moi je le vois plutôt lubrique, mais bon.

(4) C'est Cornello qui est venu après, non ? C'est donc lui qui a fait irruption !

(5) J'vais avoir le mal de mer à force de faire des aller et retour !

(6) Pardonnez à votre pauvre auteur, elle déraille complètement en ce moment.

(7) Si je développe plus, je pars dans le zoophile. (help Leen !)

(8) L'âme de l'auteur peux reposer dans d'atroces tourments pour avoir traiter le fullmetal de nain.

(9) Je meurt beaucoup de fois je trouve à force d'écrire qu'Ed est petit. L'auteur est encore morte une fois pour cette explication

(10) Vous croyez quand même pas qu'il s'inquiète pour Cornello, non !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Edoal: Ben vi, je continue comme je peux ... dans la mesure dju nécessaire ma chère bétalectrice ' Et je te nem aussi très fort mon Etoil du soir

Lane la Reveuse: Visiblement tout le monde craque pour Iris, et toi aussi. Je suis ravie d'avoir réussit a faire battre ton coeur avec ma petite idiote d'Is Et j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, tu ne seras pas trop déçut de sa transparence.

Akito-Aya: Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas un fan de Fruit basket qui viens lire du FMA? Pas trop dépaysé? Visiblement non, puisque tu as décider de suivre l'avancement Désolé pour le laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge retard, mais enfin voilà le chapitre 4!

okii-nekko: Nani? IRIS REVIENS DANS MA FIC DE SUITE! Non mais oh! Va pas ennuyer mes revieweurs! Déjà que j'en ai si peu T.T  
Mais visiblement elle t'embète pas trop pour que tu veuille lire la suite (que tu as eu plus haut). Donc... encore une review s'teuplait mon chat

maud: De rien, de rien. D'ailleurs, là tu as eu le droit à Envy... mais il a pas encore rencontré les Elric (dommage). Mais bon... prochain chapitre: épisode 6! L'obtention du titre d'alchimiste d'état d'Edward! (sent une nouvelle prise de tête avec Iris pour les deux prochains chapitres)

Night-hedg: Vui, je suit l'histoire de FMA... mais là, je vais skipper quelques épisodes, car c'est un peu trop ardue pour moi de les faires tous, surtout si ça n'avance pas l'histoire. Je préfère arriver assez rapidement aux demandes des reviewers... et comme j'en ai qu'une pour l'instant (soit la rencontre Envy/Iris), alors j'me décarcasse pour choisir les épisodes les plus importants et accéder aux demandes. Par contre, je sais pas quand sera poster le prochain chapitre, que j'ai pas encore commencé '

Blackangel: Merci mon ange noir pour ta crise de rire. Ca me fais plaisir que tu réagisse comme ça devant mon idiotie notoire XPJe suis assez fière de moi pour avoir d'aussi bonne critiques... peu nombreuses, certes, mais bonne quand même. Donc... J'attend ta prochaine review avec impatience

* * *

Valà! Fin de la réponse aux reviews! 

Pour les prochains chapitres (que je sent que je vais raccourcir), vous aurez le droit au flash-back de l'examen de la famille Elric pour devenir alchimiste national!  
(Non, Isaïa n'a pas passée le test, mais elle va faire pleins de bétises!) Donc... Soyez au rendez-vous.**  
**


End file.
